Apropiación
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Greyback lo creó para si, no lo compartiría con nadie, a no ser que la presa de su presa estuviera dentro de sus planes.


**Apropiación**

**Resumen**: Greyback lo creó para si, no lo compartiría con nadie, a no ser que la presa de su presa estuviera dentro de sus planes.

Respuesta al reto de Kaede Sakuragi en el grupo "rétame" de Facebook.

**Personajes**: Greyback/Remus

**Géneros**: Drama.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Parafilias, Tríos, Violación/Non-Con, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Cuando lo vio por primera vez quedó encandilado. Sonreía como todo niño lo haría. Jugaba con una pelota de género y saltaba por los patios de sus vecinitos. Lo veía cada día cuando su padre salía cada mañana a trabajar y su madre iba por las compras del día. Ya tenía aprendido por completo sus horarios. Era muggle iba a un colegio para niños de su edad. Lo encontraría cuando viniera de vuelta. Se relamía los labios de sólo imaginar sus labios sobre la infantil piel, lacerando sus carnes, sorbiendo su sangre y marcándolo como suyo. Su cachorro. Lo encontró por fin. Lo asustó al aparecer de improviso, en medio de la nada. Claro, el niño que ni siquiera sabía lo malo de la vida rió ante la cara graciosa que le hizo, claro, después de un caramelo muggle, le dio la mano. Lo llevó por el camino de su casa, para qué confiara en él, para que su piel no se tensara. Cuando le saltó encima no pasaba de los nueve años. Lo ultrajó como quiso y no dejó parte pura en su infantil cuerpo. Nada de ese niño era de alguien más que suyo y se encargaría de que así siguiera hasta el final de los tiempos.

Lo perdió de vista por muchos años, demasiados si se toma en cuenta que aun su mano viajaba a su entrepierna cada vez que recordaba su esencia, sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo con temor y dolor. Aun recordaba con insana diversión, la cara de horror de la madre del niño, cuando él, en brazos lo llevó hasta su casa, envuelto en sangre, saliva y semen y se lo dejó en brazos de un asqueado padre. Que miraba con repulsión a aquel que una vez vio con amor. Recordaba que les prometió volver por su pequeño amante después.

Cuando vio a esa niña, interesada en él, sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre. Ninguna mano se posaría sobre aquel que le pertenecía. Los siguió cuando escaparon del castillo. Lejos de la mirada de los profesores y se internaron en el bosque prohibido. Fue testigo de la primera vez en que su amante tenía la situación dominada. Lo admiró al verlo como un hombre, tomando una hembra que no le pertenecía. Que era de otro. Lo sabía bien. Lo había manchado para él, para que fuera igual de infernal que él, para que fuera su pareja perfecta.

Lo siguió a lo largo de su adolescencia, siendo único testigo de su lado oscuro. Cuando engatuso a ese muchacho para tener sexo con él en el corredor de un instituto muggle. Nadie mas era testigo de ello. Todos veían al buen Remus, ese que era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos, sin saber que era una bestia de instintos. Sin sentimientos, envuelto en una mascara de dulzura falsa. Una que él mismo se había encargado de arrancarle.

Su momento culminé fue cuando lo encontró follándose a ese chico a que supuestamente amaba como a un hijo. Potter gemía ante sus caricias y eso es lo que mas le éxito. Ver en lo que había convertido ese dulce niño. Ver como era capaz de mancillar cualquier cuerpo, por que sabía que lo hacía en venganza, por ese padre que lo aborreció luego de que se diera cuenta de que ya no era "digno". El refrescante olor llenaba sus sentidos, y no pudo esperar más. Salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a los dos amantes.

Remus lo miró fijamente, sin dejar nunca de moverse en el interior del cuerpo del salvador del mundo mágico, ahí, en medio del bosque prohibido. El chico se retorcía, nervioso al ser descubierto. Asustado, al reconocer de quien se trataba. Ansioso, por sentir el pene de Remus en su interior.

— ¿Qué haces, mi querido Remus? —Le dijo relamiendo sus labios, mientras se iba desprendiendo de la asquerosa ropa que traía puesta. Obviando sus intenciones.

— ¡Aléjate! —Le gritó Harry, al ver como se iba acercando a su amante, pero Remus no parecía decir nada.

— ¿No le hablaste al joven Potter de mí? —acarició con lascivia, la maltratada espalda de Remus —dale más fuerte, Remus —le susurró al oído, mientras ubicaba su pene en el agujero de Remus. Sabía que sólo él había sido dueño de esa entrada y que así mismo permanecería hasta que murieran.

—Remus —le llamaba Harry.

El licántropo sólo podía sentir como el miembro de su alfa se volvía a meter en su cuerpo, tal como lo había hecho cuando lo convirtió en ese monstruo. Su saliva caía de su boca y no paraba de embestir a Harry, mientras su baba le caía al pecho al chico, que ahora era impulsado con más fuerzas, gracias a las envestidas de Greyback.

—Delicioso —gemía el alfa, moviéndose con más fuerza, desgarrando nuevamente el interior de aquel que la pertenecía sólo a él. —quiero verlo correrse, Remus, dale con mas fuerza —le dijo mordiendo su cuello.

—Remus —Harry trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, y no perderse entre la pasión y la locura de ese momento. —por favor… — se quedó sin aire, cuando Remus empezó una carrera mucho mas rápida, arremetiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer enterrarlo en el frio suelo. Sabía que las plantas le estaban desgarrando la espalda, pero eso no parecía importarle a su amante. Se dejó hacer.

—El niño ya es todo tuyo, Remus. —le dijo entre jadeos y susurros, viendo como su penen entraba y salía de ese cuerpo corrompido. —pero tú, sólo eres mío.

Remus no podía más. Entre el placer que le causaba estar dentro del cuerpo de Harry y el daño necesario que le hacía Greyback, estaba a un paso de la ignominia, pero eso no le importaba, lo ansiaba. Duro, fuerte, que le quitara lo poco o nada que le quedaba de humanidad, para dejar de sentir lastima por si mismo, y poder adueñarse de todo aquello que le pertenecía. Harry entre esas cosas.

Harry ya no podía entender, pero sabía que Remus tenía una razón para permitir que ese monstruo lo dominara. Ahora sólo podía sentir el dolor de las caricias, que en el pasado fueron cálidas, ahora le hacían daño, y eso parecía ser en beneficio de aquel monstruo que le veía por detrás de Remus, y que no paraba de sonreír de esa manera tan desagradable. Le daba asco, pero Remus seguía junto a él.

Greyback sabía que el chico permanecería con Remus. Su cachorro se aprovechó de la soledad del chico para hacerlo sentir que sólo lo tenía a él. Y francamente no le importaba, por que mientras él estaba en las oscuras espesuras de los bosques en los que su cachorro se refugiaba con su amante, él podía disfrutar sus cuerpos en movimiento. Quien quita y después podía disfrutar él mismo del pequeño niño de oro de Dumbledore. Sería delicioso, igual que el cuerpo temblante de Remus, que ahora llegaba a su culmine, corriéndose en el cuerpo de su amante adolecente y presionándolo para que se corriera en su interior, algo que no dejó de hacer. Y aunque se tuviera que refugiar de los ojos de los demás, sabía que Remus siempre estaría pendiente de su presencia. Así lo había decidido.

Fin


End file.
